Levi X Mikasa-All I Want
by animeloverforever822
Summary: Mikasa has been waiting all Christmas week for Levi to return from a mission.But after a while she starts to wonder if he ever will return.Will he? Or will Mikasa loose hope?


It was Christmas Eve,there was snow glistening in the moonlight Ackerman was looking outside of the window of the Base waiting for Levi to more snow fell to the ground it grew later and later and everyone was was still looking outside the window as she started singing a christmas song she had been listening to earlier.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

Mikasa felt a tinge of loneliness and sorrow as she was reminded of her own Christmas wish.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

She could barely remember the last time she saw him it had seemed so long ago but it had only been a week she missed his smirks and occasional smiles towards her,his hypnotic eyes,his gentle touch,it was all so vivid in her just wanted to be able to see him again.

All I want for Christmas

Is you

She just wanted to see Levi, that's all she wanted for to be in his arms,to feel his warm embrace, that's all she wanted this year was to have Levi for Christmas.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

She watched as the snow feel even more from the dark pulled the blanket tighter around her and rested her head on the glanced at the tree and at all the presents under it,she knew a few of them were for her,but she didn't didn't want any of was all she wanted,Levi was what she needed for Christmas.

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day

No amount of gifts or hot chocolate could make her happy this holiday season,only Levi could.

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

She had wished so hard for the past few hours to see Lux this Christmas,but there was never any sign of him showing up.

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

The snow was drifting down from the clouds in elegant flakes,landing and then dissolving on the stared longingly at the mistletoe hanging above the wished she and Levi could be underneath it,together and completely lost in each couldn't help but walk over to the mistletoe hanging fingered it with her small hands and sighed deeply Levi, where are you?"She thought sadly.

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

Mikasa had hoped and prayed that she would see Levi for Christmas,but it seemed impossible at this falling snow and dark skies outside the window reminded her of Levi's cold grey eyes, all she wanted was for him to be hers this didn't want anything else that would come for her.

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

Was it too much to ask? Was it just too much to see Levi this Christmas? Mikasa closed her eyes and sighed as she let her hand fall from the fire crackled,reminding her of the warmth Levi always had. She always felt so safe in his arms.

Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

Mikasa walked over to her window that overlooked the hills behind the stars were shining brightly in the starry night against the dark ground was soon covered in sparkling snow Mikasa couldn't imagine a more romantic atmosphere. I miss you, Levi" she thought sadly.

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

This was such a happy time of year,bringing friends and families closer was it so miserable for Mikasa? All she wanted was was all she wanted in life,why couldn't she have him? It wasn't was all she asked for,he was all she wanted,he was all she needed. She only wanted to see him, just to see him again.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

She headed to her room and closed the door behind her and got was about to retire to her bed when she heard a knock at her stood up and walked to the opened it to see what she had been wishing for,what she had been praying to see for so long.

Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby

She fell into Levi's arms as he hugged her tightly,he had been wishing to see her just as felt his warmth and protectiveness towards her, and she felt wanted."I've missed you," Levi whispered to her."I've missed you, too," Mikasa said breathlessly. She felt complete now that she was in his arms again.

All I want for Christmas is you

The two withdrew from their hug,lost in each others eyes. That's when Mikasa got a devious looked up to see the mistletoe,and Levi looked up as well.

All I want for Christmas is you

They both looked at each other and Levi slid their eyes closed and their faces moved closer together. Levi hesitated when he felt Miaksa's warm breath on his face,but he overcame his fear and softly pressed his lips to Mikasa' that moment they both felt had gotten what she wished for that Christmas,and so did Levi.

All I want for Christmas is you 


End file.
